The Things That Could Be
by shancdixon
Summary: This short story is just something I've wanted to happen since the last episode was on TV. It's just a little thing about Francis and Mary making up and being better again unlike the way it is now.
1. Chapter 1

Francis's POV

"Mary! I can't live like this anymore it's excruciating! I see you there and I don't want us to be apart, no matter what happened to you, to me, I just want you to be beside me, not just in public, but always. I am in love you, deeply and unconditionally. If someone were to ask me who I'd spend the rest of my life with besides you, I wouldn't be able to answer them because it's you it'll always be you no matter the life that we'd live, as servants, nobles or anything in between. Mary, my love, my life, don't shut me out, not now, not ever.

I know you're having trouble trusting me and I know that it's my fault. I understand that you don't want to be touched, and won't touch you, not until it's alright with you at least. I don't care if I can't touch you I just want to look at you and speak to you about something other than France. Don't you realize that's all I care about, yes an heir would be nice but that can wait for other times. I just want you and only you. Just seeing you smile makes my whole life worth living and I long for that smile, that beautiful, loving smile.

I think your frightened that if you start to love me again the same thing will happen and we'll end up right back here where we started because I'll never stop fighting for you, not until I leave this earth and meet our maker that I will stop, God willing that doesn't happen soon. Believe me Mary, believe me, if you can trust me on anything trust me on this, I will put you before anything I can, politics, my son, anything and I mean that."

"Francis stop." I close my mouth and look at her, just happy she actually said something back to me. "You can't promise me that, you can't promise your son, France. There's no possible way for you to put the country before me, she always wins no madder what."

"I do not only think of France!"

"But you do put her first as any good king would."

"When will realize that I love you and would do anything for you?"

"I'll realize it when you start showing it."

"Mary! Explain to me what I'm doing right now then. I am professing me heart out to you and you say I'm not showing you how much I love you. Explain to me what that is to you.

"Francis, I….."

"Don't say anything, I don't want to hear what you have to say." I say this and turn to walk out of the room, not daring to look at her face and falling back into the spell she puts me under. The way her hair falls around her face, almost as if it's casting a shadow and I don't dare look but I can't look away. Her features are has if they are shaped out of stone, so sharp, so elegant. There's this feeling in my gut like she'll never forgive me and I can't forgive myself for that. I ruined our marriage, the country, anything that mattered to me has been torn in half and left to die out in the cold. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard:

"Francis, I love you too." I spin around to see Mary there, crying, the tears running down her face and making splashes as the hit the ground.

"Am I allowed to touch you yet?" I ask very hopeful that the answer will be yes. She just looks at me and opens her arms. I run over and bury my face into her shoulder. "There's nothing in this world that could make me a happier man."

"Francis, Francis I'm so sorry…"

"No you're not the one that should be apologizing," I say as I stroke her hair, "I should. I kept secrets from you, I lied to you, but the only thing I ever wanted to do was protect you, I hope you know that.

"Of course I now that, but it's hard for me to trust people, I want you to be one of the ones I can trust. Please be one of the ones, Francis, please.

"I will try the very best that I can to be one of the ones, but I have one question for you."

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." I smile with the greatest amount of joy and take her face into my hands, I kiss her, like nothing had ever happened, like the world was ending around us and I didn't care. I had my Mary back and there's nothing more I could ever want in the world. My life had a beginning, my only hope is that that Mary is my ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary's POV

I wake up to the feeling of someone stroking my arm and it makes me jump up out of the bed. "Mary, it's alright, it's just me. Mary are you alright? After everything that had happened the night before with Francis kissing me we tried sleeping in the same chambers but I don't know if had really worked out considering how I jumped out of bed.

"Yes, Francis I'm fine, just slightly jumpy.

"You know if you need anything you just have to ask me, Mary, I won't hurt, not ever."

"Yes, yes, of course I know that, I just need to bathe rather badly."

"Of course, would you like me to get a servant?"

"Please, thank you." He stands up off the bed, smiles at me, and leaves the room to fetch the servant foe me. I go into my bathing chambers and sit down on a chair placed in there.

When did our conversation start being that awkward? I wish we could go back to the days when Tomas was the only thing we had to worry about. I miss those days, I miss feeling safe in my own home. I want to love Francis, I want to trust Francis, and I'm trying but it's hard to forget the things that can never be forgotten. The moments that are deeply imbedded into your mind are the ones that are easy to forget. It's the ones that are freshly layered on to the outer layer of your brain that will never be let go, not soon anyway.

"Your Majesty, King Francis said that you would like to have a bath?"

"Yes, thank you." She goes over and starts to draw the bath. As the water fills up it reminded me of the time Bash saved my life when Catherine poisoned me/my bath water. Which makes me think, if I can't trust Francis, I can't trust anyone. Almost everyone that had some meaning to me has now been ripped from my life and never to be seen again. The strangest part is I feel like I can trust Catherine, even with everything she's done to me. She been through the same tragedies I have, she knows what it feels like.

"Your Grace, the bath is ready."

"Thank you." Once she has left the room, I strip down to nothing and get into the water. The water makes me feel safe and unharmed. I hadn't even realized that there were tears running down my face until I heard them hit the water. I want to trust Francis! I want to trust him more than anything! My tears turn into sobs and the servant walks in to see if I'm in need of help.

"Your Majesty, is anything wrong?"

"Would you just go get King Francis if he is not busy? If he is please forget I told you."

"Yes, Your Grace." She moves very quickly like she's on some very important mission.

Several moments later after I'd gotten out of the bath and went and sat on my bed the door opened and Francis walked in. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Please tell me you weren't busy. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm never busy for you."

"Francis," the tears start to come again and by now I don't think they'll stop, "there was really nothing wrong I just wanted to see you and to love you again."

"Mary stop your tears, there's no need for tears here, not now. Come here my love." He opens his arms up for me.

"Francis, no, I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

"Mary? What are you talking about?"

"It's time for me to be queen again. I need to forget about this as best as I can and go out there and show our people nothing ever happened."

"Are you sure that's what you want? You went through a terrible experience and it's only been a short time."

"I am not just your wife. I am the queen of France and Scotland and they can take away my dignity but I can never show that to my people."

"If that's what you want to happen, I will stand by you."

"Thank y…"

"Your Majesty! Majesties. You need to get to the throne room right away."

"What has happened?"

"It's the famine. It's hit worse than ever. There are towns' people at every entrance. We need to get you to safety." Francis took my hand and pulled me out of the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start and have someone tell me that the famine is over I know it is but I am bringing it back because it can, so deal with it.

Little reminder that the second half of Reign starts tonight on the cw!

Francis's POV

"Louie, what has happened I thought the famine was almost over, I thought we were sending food to the towns for the people?" I said with absolute concern.

"So did the rest of the castle but apparently the servant that was supposed to be taking the food was stealing it for himself."

"What? That man was one of my loyal servant. He said he'd do anything for me and this is how he repays me for treating him well unlike other rulers. Who must find him and question him."

"Francis, I don't think that the best of options." Mary stated to me as if I had no choice.

"Mary, let's think about this. He was extremely loyal to me, to us, maybe he was being blackmailed. I know what that feels like." I start to fizzle out at the end, not really wanting them to hear me.

"Fine, you can question him. Until then I want you," she said pointing to Louie, "Bash, and Leith to go out and give the people the food they need. You can take any guards you may need with you.

"Yes, your majesty." he says and goes to find the others. My mother walks over and states very matter of factly:

"What the hell were you thinking, Francis, trusting our food, the countries food with someone other than yourself or Bash. You know there are some things that you can only trust the people closest to with and that man you thought was loyal to you is not."

"Mother we don't know that for sure. I am going to go and question this man. Please just let me do this."

"Fine, you are the king and I can't tell you, you have to do anything."

"I'll see you later Mary." I say and kiss her cheek, she didn't even shudder. She's scaring me. The way she's acting right now is nonhuman. She like a robot, it doesn't even seem like she has emotions. I'm not the only one that thinks this, my mother had a very worried look on her face and I think that's why.

"You, and you come with me." I say pointing to two guards as I walk out of the throne room. "Where are they keeping the traitor?"

"Right this way Your Majesty." They turn and start to walk toured the prison cells. I follow along silently as they turn and swerve down endless hallways. "This is the cell of the traitor."

"Open it, I'd like to speak with him." He takes out large keys and opens the cell.

"Your Majesty." He says and lowers his head as I walk into the space.

"Is it true? Were you stealing the countries food that I trusted you with?"

"Yes."

"Were you being persuaded or blackmailed into it?"

"I….uh..."

"Answer me."

"No, no I wasn't."

"Then why, why did you do? I thought you were loyal to France."

"I'm more loyal to my family, who was starving and had nothing to eat."

"Why I was giving food to ever single community I knew of."

"I have seven children and you were only giving enough for five children and two parents. I was desperate."

"Leave him here, I'll figure out what to do with him later." I said to my guards and turned and left the room to go back to the throne room.

"Mary, Mary!" She turned and started to walk toured me. "He was just trying to be a good father and get food for his family."

"But why? We were giving for to every family in every community."

"Apparently this man has seven children and we were not giving enough for that many people. I don't know what we should do with him because technically he is rightful to a death penalty but he is just a trying to do what he thought best for his family. I don't want our people to fear us."

"I don't want them to fear us either but we might have to sentence him to death."

"Mary, no, I think we should just relieve him of his position here at the castle and let him go back to his family."

"You are the king and I cannot make you do anything that you do not want to do."

"Thank you Mary I appreciate that greatly." I smile at her and turn back to go and tell him what has happened.

"You will be relieved from you position as one of my servants at the castle but you will not be sentenced to death." I turn to the guards in the room with me and say, "Release him and make sure he leaves the castle." I leave the room before anyone can say anything to me. I'm not my father and I don't want anyone to think of me that way. I am my own person and no one can change that, not now, not ever. The safety of France lays on my shoulders and I want to carry it right.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis's POV

The questions in the castle have gotten out of hand. Why are the King and Queen more distant? Will they ever have a child? It tires me because in reality I don't know if we ever will, especially now. The worst part is even if we don't have a child my son can never touch the throne. He is a basterd in the eyes of the Vatican. He's just a baby he doesn't know what he is, he doesn't know what others think of him and it saddens me to think of him when he grows up and realizes he was a mistake. Part of me wishes he was never born but the other part just wishes he was Mary's son. These thoughts will never leave my mind, how could they? Who wouldn't wish for that in my shoes?

"Lola, how is he?"

"He's doing better, still very fussy during the night."

"Can I hold him?" She holds out her arms motioning me to take the child from her arms. I took him and rocked him lightly in my arms. He is my joy. Now that Mary is not really speaking to me and only letting me touch her in public, he's the one that gets me through the day. His little eyes start to close and he falls asleep in my arms. I kiss his head and lay him down. Lola had fallen asleep on the bed so I left closing the door. Even if Mary doesn't speak to me I know he will as he grows up and gets older. Even if France doesn't give him the respect he truly deserves.

"Your Majesty." I heard someone say as I left the room finding myself face first with a guard. "The servant, the traitor that you relieved from his duty here. Before he left we stripped him of his servant garbs as usual and we found a mark on him known as the mark of the three house men. It's been said to be a mark of pagans."

"What did you do with the man?"

"We send him home as you asked, Your Grace."

"Very well, if you see this mark again come and get me."

"Of course." I walked past him in the hallway needing to find Mary and tell her of this mark.

"Francis, why are you here?"

"The guard I had escort the traitor home found a mark on the man. It's called the mark of the three house men. Apparently it's a mark of pagans."

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing, the man had already left the castle when I heard about it. I told the guard that if he ever saw the mark again to tell me as soon as it happens."

"That was a smart choice to make. They could always be wrong about the mark. Maybe it was just a scare." She goes to kiss my check but I stop her.

"I know you think you're helping, I know you think you're strengthening our relationship but really all you are doing is giving me hope. If you are going to carry out with that hope then please continue to give it to me but if you're just going to lead me down this path of no end then stop. Mary, I don't know what's going on with you, you are the only one that does and if you don't talk to me then I can't help you, I don't want this to end I want to be your husband, not just as a title. You are the love of my life and that will never change no matter day or night, rain or shine. I'll always be here for you even if you're not here for me. The end may be near for all of us and I don't want to waste it on a light I may never receive." She does seem to have an answer so I just leave and don't look back at what I never want to take my eyes off of.

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and change my ways. Make the decisions I made the right ones and not the ones that changed everything. I made so many mistakes and I don't know where they started but I just want them to stop. I just want my wife back. I want the pain of losing her to stop. This pain will never leave me, it'll only get stronger. I have duties as king and these thoughts in my mind are ruining it all. I need to stop acting like a child and do what is right for my country. In a way though having a real relationship with Mary would be doing good for the country because of an heir but I don't know if it's best for me. Mary may think she's doing the right thing but in reality she's not. I'm done trying to get to her, for her to love me again. I know she told me loves me and she might but not the way she used to. Everything has an end but I just hoped our love would never, not even with our deaths.

Please leave comments/reviews. Tell me what you think about it and if you want me to continue with the story. Thank you. Also just so you know I will be trying to post on Mondays and Thursdays.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary's POV

My duties as queen are quite simple. They've always been this simple but I have always refused to believe it until I became the queen of France and had to deal with their king and queen. Have a son. I've never met a man and woman so obsessed with having grandchildren in my life. I'm not fulfilling what I've always been meant to do for Scotland and now France. I feel like I'm being pulled by both arms. One day I'll be split into two and then I'll never have to be dealt with the fact that I have not and don't know if I ever will have a son. Maybe one day the day will come but until then I don't know what to do. I can't talk to my husband about this because we are not the best of terms right now. I'm never going to have a child. I'll be barren forever.

"Mary."

"Conde? What do you need?"

"Sorry to bother you, it's just we can't find Francis and we have found another person with the mark of the three horse men."

"And who may that be?"

"It's me Your Majesty."

"Louis, what are you talking about?" I said moving closer with deep concern. "Did someone make you receive this mark?"

"No, Your Majesty, Francis told Bash and Bash told me. I thought that if one of Frances's loyal subjects had this mark maybe they would realize that it's not as bad as everyone's saying."

"But your brother is the King of Naverre."

"That doesn't mean I'm loyal to him. Mary please, this was a good idea. Even Francis thought it was."

"You told Francis about this and he did not tell me?"

"It appears so."

"Is he really not around or did you just say that?"

"He's in the throne room."

"Francis!"

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Conde?"

"Mary, can we talk about this some other place?"

"Fine." He arises from his throne and starts heading toward the room that used to be ours but now he calls his own.

"Mary, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just knew you wouldn't want to go through with it. This was the best option we had. Everyone in the kingdom knows of the mark and we had to make our people feel safe. Since we already declared Conde a pagan, it just seemed like the best plan."

"I'm not mad that you did it. I'm mad that you didn't consult with me about it. I am also the ruler of France. You are not the only one who can make decisions. We need to rule as king and queen, as one."

"I don't think you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. For us to be one again. You don't know how happy that would make me."

"Very well. If any life or death situation come into play again I would like to be notified immediately; as soon as it takes place. Alright?"

He looked into my eyes and it seemed like there was something inside of him that was about to break free, something different than normal. His eyes got wide and his smile became wider. He was transforming and I didn't know what was going to come out of it.

"Mary, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help myself anymore." With the sentence already far away he takes my face into his hands and kisses me. I want to push him away but something tells me not too. I love him I truly do, but I don't know where our relationship stands anymore. It's almost as if we are back to the beginning. Two children caught up in the idea of being rulers but never actually truly knowing what it feels like until it happens. I miss those days they were so much simpler. Now I have to worry about two countries and if I will ever bare a son or any child at all. My thoughts are interrupted when he breaks the kiss and says:

"Sorry. There was just something I couldn't hold back anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool. How could I ever run away from you? You always say the right thing and know what I need you to say before I even realize I need to hear it. You're amazing in every way and I don't know why I ever wanted to forget how to love you. Francis will you ever forgive me?"

"You know I want to. You know I need to but you hurt me to an extend that is too far gone. That pain I felt is something I would never wish upon my worst enemies. It felt like a living hell Mary! You don't understand what you put me through! I can I forgive the devil for lighting a flame?" Tears were running from his eyes and mine. There are too many things between us that need to be resolved before we could ever work anything out between us. One day our love will flow back and we'll laugh about these days and how foolish we were but for now we must let the tears flow so we can change the tears into gold.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis's POV

"Mary, I've thought about this greatly and I think we should just start over. Just until right after the incident. It seems that everything got worst after that. If we just start over and I give you the time that you needed but I didn't give to you maybe things will work out and we'll come back together as one. I think this is the best option we have."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Francis. It's what we need, a fresh start. In the end I know we'll work everything out. Believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." I feel wrong to say that but I don't know what else to say. Her respect as queen was taken from her, her dignity, everything. I just want her to be happy and I've come to the conclusion that it might not be with me. Clearly there is no way out of our marriage and I'd never want there to be. She's not just the love of my life, she's also my queen and a bloody good one at that.

She seems to have left the room without me realizing it. I shake that feeling off and go to attend to my people as king. As I walk done the hall I pass an opening that goes out to the courtyard. I see Mary and Condé there together. He seems to fleeing off to some place and she touches, with no fear. My wife, the queen of France and Scotland, touching another man when she can barely touch me, her husband. I thought that maybe one day I'd brake her heart but I never thought she's brake mine. When she first came to court, I never thought I'd love her. I thought maybe one day she grow to love me and I'd leave her to the dogs but the love that I have grown for her is unbearable. I'll never forget the day I realized I loved her and what and idiot I was for not seeing it before. I think she's forgotten the day she learned to love me.

I find myself now in the throne room looking at room with two guards and man that looked ready to talk. Sometime I wish I didn't have to talk to people.

"Your Majesty, I am here to tell you that I mark you have been finding on the Pagans known as the mark of the three horse men, is not real. Someone has been marking these people because he wants them dead, not because of their faith. I do not know who the man is but I do know this is what is happening."

"How do you know of this?"

"I saw a man dressed in dark garments in the house of one of my dearest friends and the man held in down and marked him with this mark. My friend is a Catholic. He'd never get the mark by will."

"Thank you for your information. You will be reworded for this."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Guard, go find my wife, I must tell of the news."

Part of me wants this mark to be real considering Condé has it and he has obviously got feelings for my wife and I will not let him walk around being leaving he has a chance. He may be my cousin but that doesn't make him family. I already went through this once with own brother, I don't need it again.

"Francis, what is the news you needed to tell me."

"A man has information that states that the mark of the Pagans we've been hearing about is not true. I've already sent Bash and Leith out to see if this man was telling the truth. They should be back soon with information."

"That's great that's the best news I've hear in a while. Francis, would you excuse me? Kenna is feeling rather uneasy today and I promised her we'd go for a walk in the gardens."

"Yes, yes, of course, please go." Something inside me, made me feel like she wasn't going to see Kenna but really Louis. The thoughts of them together will never leave my mind and I absolutely dread it. I don't want to leave her alone but I already promised I would.

"It is clear now. We found the man that has been branding people and he was a cardinal from the Vatican. He didn't like the idea that the new king was okay with Pagans. We were going to bring him back here so that you could punish him in whatever way was necessary but as soon as we found him he slit his own throat.

"Good work, Sabastian. Any other news you have for me?

"Nothing important but I haven't seen Condé in some time.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis's POV

Condé, Condé, gone! Where is he? Why do I get a very uneasy feeling about this? Why has he left, he is supposed to be one of my deputies. Has he just left his position now? When I find him, you don't know the rath I will put down on him. He'll wish he never found me in the woods.

"Mary, where has Louis gone?"

"I don't know what you are taking about."

"Do not lie to me. I am not just your husband, I am the king of France and I will not be lied to! I saw you two out in the courtyard the other day. You touched him and it no effect on you. I will not sit here and watch you fall in love with another man. That is not allowed!"

"Not allowed, not allowed! Since when are telling me what to do?!"

"Mary! We are married! If you were to even think about another man in that way, you would be breaking the law of the Vatican! That is a sentence to death."

"I truly don't know where he is. He said something about going to see his brother but that's all I know."

"Thank you."

There was something about the way she was talking to me that made me think she actually was falling for Condé. The secrets and the lies that we keep from each other will only make things worse. I need to find a way for her to see through these childish thoughts of hers. Women are not allowed to have feelings for others. That is the way it has always been. The queen of France and Scotland is not going to change that and I will not allow it. She thinks she can do whatever she wants now that she is the ruler of two countries but in reality France just sees her as a woman, not someone who can make decisions.

"Bash, I want to go track down this son of bitch."

"Francis, I don't think that's the best option for France. What if something were to happen. You know they say that Condé's brother does not like you and I wouldn't take my chances."

"He's trying to steal my wife! What if someone was trying to steal Kenna? How would you feel? You'd want to stop whatever it was, no matter what. Am I right?

"Yes, as always you can read what's inside my mind. I just don't want anything to happen to you and even if you think Mary doesn't love you anymore I know she doesn't want you hurt." It scares me sometimes, what he knows about me. Sometimes I don't even know it's true when he says it. He's extremely good at reading people.

"I suppose you are right. You, Leith, and any guards you might need will go. Report back to me in good time."

"We'll be back no later than three days with good or bad news."

I still don't really understand what Mary is doing. She's going to get herself dethroned. If anyone knew of Condé's feelings for Mary he would get killed and Mary would get something worse than death. I don't know what I can do to get Condé out of Mary and I's lives but I will find a way one of these days.

"Francis, they've put Greer in a prison cell!"

"I know. It had to be done until we found proof."

"Proof, proof for what?"

"You haven't heard? Greer and her husband have been accused of funding the invasion on the castle."

"That can't possibly be true!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that it most certainly can."

"Francis," she said her voice starting to brake, "you can't take my ladies from me. I already lost Haley. Please?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you that it was up to me but it's not. You know it's not. It's never be up to us."

As the tears are running down her face she says "Can I speak with her?"

"Yes, of course. She's in the north tower. Just go and tell them that you wish to see her. She is your lady after all." She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at me with hurt in her eyes. "I wish I could help you I really do."

"Your Majesty, Queen Mary's lady, Greer has been banished from the castle. We have found evidence of her husband's help in the attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much she meant to Mary." I lift my hand gesturing for him to leave.

Now that Greer's gone I don't know if the Condé thing will get better or worse. I don't know if will ever get better. I can only hope for the best. One day Mary and I will be happy with children by the dozen but until then I need to just keep moving forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary's POV

I'm walking through the garden when I hear a maid yell "I've found it! I've found the first bloom!" This was always a wonderful time for the castle. It brought hope for new beginnings and hope for the end of winter. I needed new beginnings right about now. The fight Francis and I had was childish. I should have never said anything. I should have just told him that I did not know where Condé was. But I had to go and act like I had control over my life, which I do not. As a queen you would think that I do but in reality I have the exact opposite. It's worst being a woman but Francis doesn't have as much power as you would think either. Every once in a while we actually get to have a say in the things that happen in our countries but usually not so much.

I walk into the throne room and it's being decorated with paper flowers and signs of spring. It's beautiful! I wanted it to always look like this, beautiful. Yes, it was always beautiful in its own way but I've always wanted a castle to look like this full-time. I haven't seen Scotland in years but I dream it still looks the way I remember it, covered with green and flowers. They used to fill my dreams but now all I have are nightmares. I long for a new start and a new place. Francis has dreams of refurbishing another castle that was once a summer home for the royal family but was abandoned years ago. I hope that they can come true. To try and make things rights again.

I see from across the room that the King of Navarre is trying to flirt with Kenna; that is so like him. I had almost forgotten he was here. He has been very quiet aside from the fact that he wants our money. Even though France is a big country we are not as rich as we seem to be. I don't think we can afford to give him the money he is asking for. As much of an ally he has been this is asking for something that will hurt us badly. No one ever gives France money so why should we give money to others?

"I see that Lola and Louis have become friendly."

"Yes, I thought that since Condé had come back to the castle with his brother that maybe he and Lola could become friends considering we would have to be spending time with the King."

"That was very noble of you my dear."

"I thought it would be best if he and I didn't spend as much time together."

"Some things need to happen to make life worth it all. I just hope I'm the something that needs to happen in your life."

"Oh, Francis don't even think other whys." I say and place my hand on his cheek and he smiles into it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Mary, promise me that things will get better. Promise me that my world will stay whole. I'm giving you time but there's only so much I can give. One day my patience will give out and I'm not saying that will be soon, all I'm saying is one day."

"Francis, you know I can't make that promise. I feel unsafe in my own home. You've never seen my nightmares, you don't know my pain."

"Then let me. Let me see inside your brain. Show me your world, your dreams, and your _fears. _Show me the things you don't want me to know. Open the doors to your unknown world. Let me help, we can go through it together, as husband and wife."

"You don't want you to be in my head you don't want to know what is happening right now in here. The pain of losing a child is still here and then the thought of my rapping still lives strong. You just wouldn't understand."

"See! That's what you don't understand I'm already going through it. Losing a child doesn't just hurt for the mother it also hurts for the father. That pain will always be with me, forever. And, no, I haven't been sexually harassed but I see you and the light from your eyes gets weaker every day. I see your dignity flowing out of you and I want to plug the drain. I may not have as strong of pain as you do but I still have plenty. I still see things you don't and we'll always see things differently but the important thing is that we find a way to meet in the middle."

"Francis, there will come a time when I'm ready to be Mary again but until that day comes I'd like to keep things to myself. I understand you want to help but I can't let you help right now; maybe one day."

"I'll long for that day. Know this I'll always love you and never forget it. I know one day you'll grow to love me as much as you once did." I feel my eyes start to water with the last words and he places his hand on my cheek wiping away the tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis's POV

Recently I've been in sleeping Mary's room. Not on the bed just on a cot near her. I just want to be near her. I don't care if we are intimate I just need to see her. I need to protect her because I didn't before. I will always feel like it was my fault that it happened. Really it was, it was all my fault and a part of me will never forget it even if it must.

"I would just like to thank you for being near me but not needing to be next to me."

"Of course, we all come to things in our own time, my love."

"But it feels rather unkind for you sleep there when there's a perfectly good goose feather bed over here."

"You mean tonight?"

"Unless you've grown fond of that spot." I step op from the cot and go and start to walk over to the bed when Mary hesitates.

"I only meant for us to sleep."

"Of course, goodnight."

I missed the feel of Mary next to me as I slept. I missed the way she always talked in her sleep. Her hair always in my face as she dreamed her pleasant dreams. Now all was different she tossed and turned in her sleep and I knew the nightmares were uprising. I tried to sleep but knowing she was unhappy was very hard. Finally my eyelids closed and I dreamed of a different life for Mary and me a better one. One where we weren't the king and queen. We had a life, we had a family. I couldn't wish for more. Then, I felt Mary jump from the bed.

"Mary? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't do it. A man breathing beside me. It just reminds me of my rapping."

"I could never deny that that was a nightmare, but Mary the nightmare is over." I held out my arms for her to come into. She fell into my arms tears running down her face. "It's okay. It's over."

The Coming of Spring Ball was just about to start when I noticed that Sabastian was not anywhere to be in site but Kenna was there all alone. I wondered if they were having issues of their own. As king, no offence, but there are more important things to think about then my brother's love life. Kenna did seem rather sad though maybe I should've told Mary. As I was thinking that I saw Lola go over and talk to her. My brother can sometimes be a jerk.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Why yes, I would."

I took her hands in my hands and lead her onto the dance floor. I spun her around acting as if I knew the dance. Her face lit up. Her eyes became big and she started to laugh. My mouth turned up and I was laughing right along with her. This is the most fun we've had in months. I miss these times. These times of joy that we used to so often receive. The song started to die and so did our joy. The look on Narcisse's face when he walked into the room ruined everything.

"We heard rumors that the King of Navarre has been helping England invade."

"What?" Mary and I said simultaneously.

"Is it true that you have been making secret deals with the Queen of England?"

"It's true that we have spoken. Navarre is a very small country and we need to get money anywhere that we can. I came here to be allies with you, not England but when you refused to give us money we had to go in other directions."

"Your Grace, please give us more time to figure out a way to solve this."

"I am not evil. You have twenty-four hours to make up your mind. After that I will go to England."

"Francis, what are we going to do? We don't have the money to give him."

"I guess we'll just have to give him the money that was going to be for the summer home that we were going to refurbish."

"Great! Now I won't even have a sense of security! This castle was going to be our gate way to being happy again. Now England will always be at my back threatening to dethrone me or kill me. We're never going to be happy!"

"Don't say that! Don't you dare! We will find a way. We always do. Please, please." I said this but the end was almost a whisper like I didn't believe it either.

"Francis, you can have a different life. You can still be happy. Go and find another. I've seen other kings do it. You can do it too. I set you free."

"I don't want to be free." I take a pause, "How could you do it? How could you send me off to another?"

"Because I love you, and at least one of us should be happy."


End file.
